Don't Forget About Us
by Vetilakriz
Summary: A silent dalliance that ends by the stream in the middle of war...A DHr Oneshot. R


A/N: A short Oneshot…Enjoy!

The sounds of curses, spells, charms and screams of pain filled the air. Everywhere you turn, you see Death Eaters in their hoods and masks sending curses at Aurors and members of the Order. Likewise, the Aurors and Order members were sending charms and what not at the Death Eaters and sending them to Azkaban with portkeys they had in their pockets. So far, there was no obvious winner – many Death Eaters were captured and sent to the Ministry prison cells and many of the good side have been killed.

Hermione fought them off. She _tried_ to fight them off but she was outnumbered. She had ran deeper into the forest they were fighting in and unfortunately the Death Eaters followed. She remembered the movies she used to watch where the characters were running through forests or the woods. She felt like she was one of them, the only difference being the curses whirling past her. She had scars on her cheeks due the battle and falling in the forest a few times. Her left arm had a gash from a branch somewhere behind. She was tired, but she would not give up.

The curses were dying down and she could no longer hear the war happening behind. All she could hear was the peace and natural sounds of a forest. The Death Eaters were nowhere to be seen, but she never let her guard down. She jogged further into the forest until she came by a stream. She sat down on the rocky bank and began to wash her face. Her wounds stung everytime the cool water touched her face, but she didn't care. She removed the robe she was wearing and put in aside. Her left sleeve was already torn where her gash was so she decided to rip it off. She washed that wound before healing the wound.

She loved it there, the silence and peace – everything. She looked up at the night sky where the moon hung high above her. Closing her eyes, she took in the peace of the area. Everything was silent until she heard movement on the rocks behind her. She was about to turn but was too late – someone had grabbed her from behind had their arm around her neck, nearly strangling her.

Hermione knew who it was. Without him having to say anything, she knew it was him. She took hold of the arm around her neck and gently brought it down to her waist. She leaned against him, welcoming the warm feeling she got from him. He tightened her grip around her waist and put her on his lap. She turned herself so that she was straddling him, putting her arms around his neck. His arms went instinctively around her waist. Brown eyes met silver. He brought his hand up to her cheek and leaned in. There, by the stream, they shared a kiss. A kiss that had been shared since the end of sixth year. A kiss that had been shared in the Head Common Room. A kiss that had always been shared without words. They never spoke to each other during their little moments. They only spoke when it was regarding school and nothing else. Their little moments always went by without a word.

The two broke apart and gazed into each others eyes like they always did. She hugged him tight, afraid of losing him, and she knew that she would. He hugged her back, knowing that they will never be together again.

And for the first time in a whole year, he spoke to her.

"Hermione…" Her head shot up upon hearing her name said for the first time, by him.

"Draco…" None of them said anything. Their dalliance was made silently. Their dalliance went by silently. And for the first time, their names were said.

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek as she gave Draco one last kiss. Draco returned the kiss passionately, knowing what was coming. She broke the kiss and simple hugged him longer. She didn't want to let go. Draco pulled back and forced her to look at him. He kissed her closed eyes and gave her one final peck on her lips. She cried more.

Draco took out a pouch from his robes and pressed it into Hermione's hands. She clutched the pouch in her hand tight, and held his hands in her other.

He gave her one final hug.

"I love you, Hermione," He whispered into her ear. She cried even more.

''I love you too, Draco…" She replied, biting her lower lip to prevent the sobs to escape. She pulled back and took out one of the rocks in her pocket. She pressed in into his hands. "I'm sorry," She managed to say before she saw the saddened look on Draco's face disappear, knowing that he had ended up at Azkaban. She fell onto the rocks beneath her. "Don't forget about us…" She said into the night.

She hugged her knees to herself and cried. Cried for the love they once shared. Cried for the guilt of sending him, an unwilling Death Eater, to Azkaban. Cried for the people she loss – her parents, Ron, Lavender. Cried for the destruction of war. Cried for him, Draco Malfoy.

A/N: Okay! Fin…that was it. Don't think I will continue. If I do also it would be probably around 1 or 2 chapters more. I was thinking of making it a songfic but I decided that I will reserve the song for a longer story…was it good? R&R!


End file.
